


Teddy Bear Tenderness

by XxTwistedEverAfterxX



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTwistedEverAfterxX/pseuds/XxTwistedEverAfterxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow and lazy nights had always been Matt's favourites, especially when they were spent with Matthew. He never needed anything more but the affection and love that they shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirono](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kirono).



> Petition to stop the lovely kirono and her gorgeous anons from flooding my dash with awesome ideas that I can't resist but to write despite my massive list that needs to be written. I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. I'm sorry. So something quick and fluffy and loving based off of this anon's ask to her. I do hope you enjoy it! Smooch smooch!

Slow and tender nights were always Matt's favourite.

He didn't even need to be doing anything, so long as Matthew was there, and keeping the pace leisurely and each touch soft.

Matt would always collapse face first into bed, hair still tied in a low ponytail and having simply thrown all of his clothes off and to the floor, save for his snug boxer-brief underwear and white polo undershirt. He'd come home exhausted, too tired to eat dinner some nights, arms and back heavy and sore with the efforts he had exerted with physical labour that day. He could have gone just as easily for any other job he wanted, gone to university and gotten a degree in anything he put his mind to, but Matt always loved nature and working with his hands rather than on a computer or in an office.

The bed dipped behind him, the steps that Matthew had taken into the room so soft that they hadn't been noticed, and Matt cracked a single eye open as the shorter Canadian crawled up and settled above him, legs spread and straddling his hips. Hands that were broad with long, long piano fingers braced themselves on his lower back as Matthew leaned forward, dressed in one of Matt's much too large shirts and God knows about anything beneath because all Matt could feel was silky milk coloured thighs brushing against his, the hair on Matthew's much more fine and fair than the coarse thick blond on his own thighs.

"You're a bear," Matthew purred, fingers walking along his back as he bent at the hips, seating himself on Matt's rear, "A big, hairy, bear."

Matt felt himself blushing, a little embarrassed and he closed his eye again slowly, simply inhaling through his nose. He didn't need to respond, he was expected to keep quiet.

"You're so big and strong," Matthew continued, voice hardly above the breath of the wind that passed through their open window of their cabin home in the woods, the cotton semi-transparent curtains floating with each stroke and glowing with the moonlight, "The strongest I've ever met."

Fingers began to knead, softly starting at the shoulders, and Matt grunted as he felt thumbs press harder into knots deep under his skin, the muscles tense and stiff.

"I love the way you manhandle me… I love it when you pick me up like I weigh nothing; big, brute of a bear, eh?"

Matt's cheeks continued to heat up, his hair being carefully pulled from his ponytail to fall loose against his neck, only to be brushed to one side by warm fingers, followed by butterfly wing touches of lips that made the hair on the back of his neck and arms at his sides rise up.

"You're unmatched by anyone. You're something else, and I love it… I love  _you_ ," Matthew breathed against the hot skin of his neck, growing hotter and redder as the blush spread across cheeks, to the tips of his ears, and trailed down towards his collarbone and chest, "I love it when your big, strong arms hold me so softly. I love your rough fingers tracing my body like I'm fine art."

Imitating his words, his own fingers curled over the muscles in Matt's back, kneading firmer, tracing every millimetre as though memorising, burning to memory a map he wanted to revisit over and over. Lips trailed from neck and up to Matt's jaw line, stubbled and growing perhaps a bit longer than he normally let it, but petal smooth lips didn't seem troubled as they mouthed lightly over the sharp and masculine line, trailing up, up, up and to the velvety lobe of his ear.

"I love the way you press me into the sheets," he mouthed, the words hardly made with a sound and Matt shuddered deeply at the feel of reading words against his ear, face a dark red, "I love it when you spread me open and make me sing like your little bird."

A feathery moan fluttered right into his ear and Matt twitched, opening his eyes and Matthew smiled down at him, lavender catching violet and Matt could see all the love and passion inside of his younger lover.

"Chickadee…"

"I love the way you rock my body slowly," Matthew spoke, as though uninterrupted, and gently began to sway his hips against Matt's rear in undulating motions that made his stomach undoubtedly flex with the toned muscles there, "I love how you can make me feel it deep inside of me… or pick me up and hold me mid air and fuck me on your big, thick cock with nothing but gravity and your powerful arms."

Matt swallowed hard, groaning as fingers pressed into a knot in the middle of his back that crackled with each rub and Matthew crooned to him sweetly, nibbling on his ear lobe as a distraction, hips still rocking so that his soft member slid along the crack of his bottom through both pairs of underwear. The knot gave and relaxed, and Matt moaned huskily deep in his chest and muffled by the pillow stuffed into his mouth, teeth biting down and hand covering it as a precaution. Matthew released his ear lobe with a purposeful little pop and suck, chest pressing to his upper back and hips rising so he could keep them pressed together and still work on the massage.

"I love how your hair looks the morning after you make love to me. I love how it's messy and ruffled and looks like caramel and maple syrup," he murmured, nuzzling the thick hair, breathing in its scent, "I love how it smells of the wood you chop. You smell like a forest; like a God of Nature probably would."

Matt made a soft sound of disgruntled awkwardness, turning his head determinedly into the pillow more to hide the crimson colour he surely was. His shirt was slid up, pushed over his sides and ribs and up under his arms to be tucked against his armpits as Matthew sat up, adjusting himself comfortably on Matt's hind again, splaying his fingers on hot, scarred skin that he began to trace like rivers on a map.

"I love how your body is mountains and lakes," Matthew sighed, voice dripping with nothing but pure adoration as he dipped his fingers down into the curve of his spine and the little dimples and pushed, Matt's body shifting and tearing soft grunts and groans and choked moans from his throat, "I love how you're the bear that roams the woods with a body made from nature… and you bring all that strength—bring your big, powerful God body to me and love me with all the force of a hurricane, and I cave like a candle flame, like I never stood a chance."

A deep moan tumbled from Matt's lips, and Matthew dared to chuckle, earning nothing but a flustered glare shot back at him. Feeling Matt's body twisting, he pushed himself to his knees, hovering, laughing aloud as Matt flipped them, pressing him to the bed and crawled up and sealed their lips passionately, slowly, his long hair sliding over his broad shoulders and falling to tickle at Matthew's cheeks and neck beneath him. The kiss broke, and Matthew remained smiling, glittering violets focused on Matt's deeply red face, nothing short of crimson, watching him shift and settle down against his chest, nuzzling at the spot above where his heart beat. Thick arms wrapped around him, and Matt settled, still on his stomach, but now feeling complete and content after the massage and snuggling against Matthew.

"A big bear… Tch… You're a teddy," Matthew chuckled, stroking his fingers through the long locks splayed over his chest, "A great, big, cuddly teddy bear."

"Mm… I'm your teddy bear," Matt replied huskily, voice thick with shyness and embarrassment.

Wrapping his arms around the broad and flustered Canadian, Matthew found his smile stretching wider, feeling as though it could split his cheeks.

"Mmhm… And you'll be mine; always and forever."


End file.
